


Curhat Kehidupan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Dengarkan semesta alam berbicara.





	Curhat Kehidupan

_Air, jernih selalu mengalir_

_Api, nyala yang berani_

_Udara, berpijak pada hampa_

_Tanah, memberi harapan langkah_

_Gunung, diam duduk mematung_

_Angin, berbaur sejuk dingin_

_Pohon, atap teduh untuk memohon_

_Bunga, mekarnya dinanti dengan doa_

_Ilalang, seribu akar menancap di hamparan_

_Hewan, teguh kekar tanpa godaan_

_Langit, membuat mimpi mampu melejit_

_Matahari, senandung sinar menentramkan hati_

_Bulan, selalu bersadu bersama dua tatapan_

_Bintang, menaburkan gejolak ingin terbang_

_Dan segalanya ciptaan Tuhan_

_Membentang dalam bilik semesta yang berbicara_

_Karena berada di genggaman tangan_

_Bukan singgahsana kekuasaan orang_

_Lalu mereka,_

_Menebar aroma busuk prasangka_

_Akan adu domba dan fitnah yang menggila_

_Terkubur bersama sederet angkasa_

_Lalu dia,_

_Menebar pesona sang pujangga_

_Lirikan yang bermakna bukan apa-apa_

_Memberi perasaan kecewa dan putus asa_

_Lalu kita,_

_Merajut kapal-kapal itu untuk samudra_

_Tidak hancur dimakan ombak berbahaya_

_Tidak porak-poranda terbengkalai noda_

_Lalu dirimu,_

_Mengayunkan isyarat dengan syahdu_

_Getaran yang dahsyat membius semua dahagaku_

_Hingga janji-janji membuat orang terpaku_

_Lalu daku,_

_Menggenggam erat-erat luka itu_

_Biarlah cepat hilang di telan waktu_

_Aku tidak malu juga tidak ragu_

_Saat melangkahkan kaki menuju istanaku_

_Tatap lekat, berbinar cahaya menegak rindu_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 21 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
